


The Big Reveal

by YvesIsSleepy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Comparing dick sizes, Large Cock, M/M, Sebastian has a monster cock, They’re all tops, alex is an ass, but he gets put in his place, for what it’s worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvesIsSleepy/pseuds/YvesIsSleepy
Summary: The stardew valley bachelors get in a little competition over the farmer, and get a little (big) surprise.(FYI, this *isn’t* an oc/self insert thing if that’s not your vibe (I know it isn’t mine), the farmer isn’t there except the very beginning, and is only referred to as such.)
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 57





	The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Radishart’s (@rabanochan) art on Twitter. I just couldn’t resist. I did have to shake up the sizes a bit though. 
> 
> Definitely would not exist if not for them, so if you like this maybe check them out.  
> I could not get their Sebastian out of my head.

“Have a good night, Gus!” The farmer waved goodbye as he left the saloon for the night. Six pairs of eyes were trained on his backside as he swung open the door.

As soon as they were certain he was gone, conversation started up.

“God damn. How many squats do you think he does every day?”

“So many.”

“Dude, with a butt that big, it’s gotta be genetic or something.”

“And fuck, when it bounces in those little overalls.”

The bachelors of Pelican Town were engaging in their near nightly activity of fantasizing about finally fucking the hot new farmer.

“I’d give anything for him to push me down and ride me. Let me play with those cheeks while they bounce.” Sam sighed dreamily.

“Nah Dude,” Alex began, cocky as usual, “Look at him, I bet he wants to be held down and spanked while he gets fucked.”

“I, for one, think he might enjoy a tongue between those plush globes.” Elliot spoke up.

Harvey blushed, “That’s _*hic*_ insanitary _.”_ Maybe he’d had one too many to drink.

“Oh come on doc, you know you want to too.”

“Sebastian,” Sam turned to him, “You’re awful quiet. Don’t tell me you’re converting away from the Ass Religion.”

”Huh? Oh, no.” He fidgeted with his pants under the table. “Yeah, I’d love to have a piece of the farmer right about now.”

Alex suddenly laughed.

“What’s so funny.”

“Sorry I just,” he laughed again, “ _You_ want to fuck _him_?”

Sebastian turned red. “Yeah maybe I do. So what?”

“I mean. Look at you.” It seemed Alex wasn’t fully converted from his old asshole ways. “Dude, you look like your dick is tiny.”

Sebastian turned even redder. “I- I’ll have you know it isn’t.”

“Suuure. Whatever you say.”

Harvey spoke up again. “What’s * _hic*_ it matter anyway? Isn’t it about how you _*_ hic* use it?”

Alex laughed again. “Spoken like a true baby dick.” He tapped his chin in mock thought. “Hey I know. Why don’t we make sure it matters.”

“The fucks that supposed to mean?” Shane grumbled.

“It means, whoever has the biggest dick gets exclusive rights to the farmer’s fat ass. He deserves a real man who can satisfy him.”

Sam grinned. “I’m cool with that.”

“I as well,” said Elliot.

“That’s three for six.”

“Well shit. Guess this is my chance.”

“Shane makes four. What about the baby dicks?”

“Fine * _hic_ * I’m in.” Harvey never would have otherwise but the alcohol was hitting him hard that night.

Sebastian remained quiet.

“What, don’t want to prove that I’m right about your tiny dick?”

“Alex, chill out.” Sam stood up, “If he doesn’t want to, then he doesn’t have to. Maybe he’s not even that interested in the farmer.”

This seemed to have the opposite effect than he intended, upsetting Sebastian even more.

“No, you know what? Fine, I’ll join your stupid game,” and he marched off into the bathroom.

Alex and the rest followed him in, some more confidently than others.

”All right, let’s get this started. The farmer might still be up.”

They locked the door and stood in a circle. Sam couldn’t help but stare at Sebastian’s typical, very baggy, pants, wondering what could be hiding in them.

Alex took charge again. “Sebastian you’re last. So Sam, you can go first and we’ll just follow the circle.”

“Okay, but you better prepare yourself.” Sam said, reaching for his waistband.

Shane pulled out his phone and set between all of them a picture of the farmer, in a rather compromising position. It was from the recent fair, when the poor farmer had slipped on something and ended up face down, ass high up, on the ground. Shane had quickly snapped a picture before helping him up. “Just to help everyone out.”

Sam’s dick popped out of his shorts hard. Everyone else seemed to be looking away from the screen for the reveal. Shane and Elliot looked dejected. “Ten inches, how about that?”

Alex just scoffed. Sam had a nice enough cock, if boring. It was well proportioned, just totally average except for the fact that it was ten inches long. “Shane, Elliot you two are next.”

“Whatever.”

Shane’s was seven and Elliot’s seven and a half. Nowhere near as big as Sam. Though Shane’s balls gave him a real run for his money, they were like fat chicken eggs hanging below his dick.

Too bad that’s not the competition, he thought.

Harvey was next, to a similar lack of fanfare.

He whipped it out, and despite the alcohol it was rock hard. Too bad for him that it was only three inches.

Several strained noises could be heard as everyone tried to stifle a laugh. All except Sebastian, who remained quiet.

And Alex of course. “Shit Dude. I’m not sure that thing could even get past his fat cheeks. Might just squish against them while you poke his hole. But hey, don’t be too sad, you might still be bigger than Sebastian.”

Harvey seemed too drunk to realize he was being mocked, staring down at Shane’s phone.

“Time to show you all what a real man looks like.”

Alex pulled down his pants with a flourish, to reveal a foot of hard cock. He gave a long slow stroke from base to tip.

“Twelve inches exact, bitches. I’ll be taking the farmer. Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll show you a picture of him pumped full of cum.”

Alex’s dick was thick all over, but it got even thicker up near the bulbous head. He couldn’t even fit his hand around it at the thickest point. It looked like a baseball bat coming out of his groin.

“Hey but let’s not forget poor Sebastian. He waited his turn and everything.”

Finally Sebastian reacted. He turned to look at Alex, and grinned.

“All right, you asked for it.”

He slowly started to lower his pants and Alex’s smug expression dropped off of his face.

Sebastian wasn’t wearing any underwear. Immediately the base of his cock came into view. It was thicker than either of the wrists on either side. As he kept pulling them down, more and more of his cock was revealed, it just didn’t end.

As he looked down at Shane’s phone it started to press against the waistband still holding it in, until with a snap it popped free and stuck straight out.

Sebastian lazily stroked it as he looked at Alex. “Fourteen.” was all he said.

Fourteen inches of veiny, fat cock. It was monstrously thick, thicker than a soda can, thicker than Alex’s bulbous head, but all over. As he held it by the base, his hand barely made it halfway around. Pointed up, it bumped against the base of his pecs.

And that was to say nothing of his balls, they hung heavy and fat, the size of baseballs at least. They put even Shane’s to shame.

Sam was the first to recover from the shock. “Holy fuck Dude. _That’s_ why you wear baggy pants?”

Alex cleaned his suddenly dry throat. “How is it so- Is it-“ he then took in another detail, “Are those- did you pierce your dick?”

Indeed he had, there were four Jacob’s ladder style piercings, one right below the fat head, and three more spaced two inches apart each. They didn’t even make it close to the base.

Sebastian just shrugged. “The little slut of a farmer has always really liked getting fucked on them. Oh and Alex, you were right. He likes being ruined.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s new. Stardew Valley huh? I blame Twitter.
> 
> Speaking of which. Here is mine:  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yvesissleepy)
> 
> I’ll be back on the Genshin train soon.


End file.
